John Douglas
"John Douglas" may refer to: Politics and war *John Douglas, Lord of Balvenie (1433 – 63), Scottish soldier *John Douglas, 2nd Earl of Morton (died 1513), Scottish nobleman *John Douglas of Broughton ( 1698 1732), Member of Parliament for Peebleshire 1722 – 32 *Sir John Douglas, 3rd Baronet ( 1708 78), Member of Parliament for Dumfriesshire, 1741 – 47 *John Erskine Douglas ( 1758 1847), Royal Navy admiral *John Douglas (Royal Marines officer) (before 1776 – 1814), British officer involved in a scandal regarding an allegedly illegitimate child born to the Princess of Wales, Caroline of Brunswick *John Douglas (died 1838) ( 1774 1838), Tory politician, Member of Parliament for Orford 1818 – 21 and for Minehead 1822 – 26 *John Douglas, 7th Marquess of Queensberry (1779 – 1856), Scottish Whig politician *John Douglas (British Army officer) (1817 – 88), British general *John Douglas (Connecticut), member of the General Court of the Colony of Connecticut in 1669-70 *John Douglas (Queensland politician) (1828 – 1904), Premier of Queensland *John Douglas (governor) (1835 – 85), Irish Governor of Ceylon *John Douglas, 9th Marquess of Queensberry (1844 – 1900), Scottish nobleman *John Carey Douglas (1874 – 1926), politician in Nova Scotia, Canada *John Henry Douglas (1851 – 1930), politician in Ontario, Canada *John Taylor Douglas (1892 – 1976), politician in Saskatchewan, Canada *John Douglas (Irish politician) (1912 – 1982), senator 1954 – 57 *John Douglas, 21st Earl of Morton (1927 – 2016), Scottish peer and landowner Religion *John Douglas (archbishop of St Andrews) (1494 – 1574), Scottish archbishop and Chancellor of the University of St. Andrews *John Douglas (bishop of Salisbury) (1721 – 1807), Scottish bishop and literary critic *John Waldo Douglas (1818–1883), American minister *John Albert Douglas (1868–1956), Church of England priest Sport *Johnny Douglas (1882 – 1930), English cricket captain and 1908 Olympic middleweight boxing champion * John Douglas (baseball) (1917 – 84), American baseball player *John Douglas (rugby player) (born 1934), Scottish international rugby player *John Douglas (fencer) (born 1943), Australian Olympic fencer *John Douglas (defensive back) (1945 – 2005), American football player *John Douglas (linebacker) (born 1945), American football player *John Douglas (sportsman) (born 1951), Australian rules footballer and cricketer *John Douglas (basketball) (born 1956), American basketball player *John Douglas (footballer) (born 1961), English footballer Other *John Douglas (lithotomist) (died 1743), Scottish surgeon *John Douglas (Scottish architect), ( 1709 78) *John William Douglas (1814 – 1905), English entomologist *John Douglas (architect) (1830 – 1911), British architect *Johnny Douglas (conductor) (1920 – 2003), English composer, musical director and string arranger *John W. Douglas (1921 – 2010), American attorney and civil rights advocate *John E. Douglas (born 1945), FBI criminal profiler *John Douglas (conductor) (1956 – 2010), American conductor Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Douglas (surname) Search text of Familypedia (There may be people listed in text or as parents, spouses or children.) Use "Search Familypedia..." at the top of the page but add a comma at the end of the name so that you do not just get back to this page. Wikia search is unreliable but should be tried as a last resort. More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *